ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners *April 2011: Roads *May 2011: Ancy *June 2011: Omernoy *July 2011: Dave *August 2011: Charbel *September 2011: Brian *October 2011: Bink *November 2011: Redo *December 2011: Subzero *January 2012: Dan *February 2012: Jonathan *March 2012: Solo *April 2012: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May 2012: Cartoon *June 2012: Jack *July 2012: Sci *August 2012: Sklei *October 2012: H20 ---- User:Narultimateninja Created by Nar and nominated by Nar. Please vote for me, Next month is my birthday! and my wish is to be a featured user :) For #There is only two infinite things: The universe and the number of Zubats in a cave. 06:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) He's awesome. #What Dan said :P Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 06:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #Awesome Guy. Master of Masters of other Master of other other Masters #Same as everyone else. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 08:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #He's Awesome. (rage) at all who anger him!! Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 09:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Zonator Created by (creator) and nominated by (your username). For #He's a good mod, awesome writer ( of Zon's Universe ), and a good friend :) READ MY STORY OF THE KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS AND THE AWESOME TALE OF GOOD VS. EVIL OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! 10:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #Awesome friend! GO ZON! WOOT!!!!!!!!!! KNIGHT MONTH IS ALMOST HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Prepare for KNIGHTISH awesomeness!!!!!! latest signature 10:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others